


Ginkgo

by Misaya



Series: Teacup and Saucer [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Coming Untouched, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin comes back from a business trip, and Levi's been missing him for ages. </p><p>Jfc these tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginkgo

**Author's Note:**

> For anon! Tumblr prompt: Eruri writing prompt (i am too embarrassed to go off anon for this porn that i'm abt to request lol). Erwin does prostate milking for Levi (using both fingers/dick/and whatever else you prefer.. BD). Levi isn't allowed to touch himself, his hands are restrained. Bonus: if you can include asphyxiation, D/S, and Levi turning into a complete mess i will love you forever. Thank you for the porn BD

 

Wrists sore, manacled with the most erotic of fetters, the thin silk of the silver scarves kissing bruises against his pulse as he tugs futilely against the binds, gifts from Christmases and birthdays and promotions past. His fingers curl into fists, cutting scarlet crescents into his palms, and the curve of his lower lip is sporting a permanent swell, teeth biting into it to close and to open, to stifle and to reveal, and he strains up for Erwin’s kiss again and again and again, bitten raw.

Erwin, gracious, graceful, generous as always, leans down to indulge him with soft kisses and hard bites to the side of his neck, a trail of strawberries sprouting across creamy fields of skin. He’ll have to start wearing scarves at the start of October, even though the weather is still sweltering, and with another tug at his restraints, Levi begins to wonder if Erwin’s planned this, if Erwin’s been planning this ever since Levi admitted he might like being controlled every once in a while.

No. But thoughts forward, now, Erwin’s fingers nudging into him, stretching, spreading him, delicious and open beneath his touch like a present coming undone with the slightest tug on the ribbon, and Levi’s been unraveled for what feels like centuries. Heat coils furiously in the pit of his belly, Erwin’s free hand pressing down against his stomach to hold him firm against the mattress while fingers stroke him into an inferno.

Against bitterly bitten lips, Levi sobs. Writhes. Begs. With every word, every frantic futile squirm of his hips beneath Erwin’s touch, damp hair bounces into his eyes and slicks across his forehead. Pleasure pulses in pinpricks across his skin.

“You’re lovely,” Erwin informs him, leaning down to suck a velvet violet splotch into the milky canvas of Levi’s inner thigh. Levi struggles against Erwin’s grip, hips rolling forward to try to get Erwin’s mouth on his cock, jutting rosy and flushed from the junction of his thighs. Erwin grins, wicked, but compassion makes a cruel mistress, and he rewards Levi his insolence with a kitten kiss to the aching head, smearing silver across the swell of his lower lip. Levi chokes on a moan, his head burrowing back into the pillows and his eyes closed tightly, fans of eyelashes over his cheekbones, as Erwin opens his mouth with a sigh and snugs plush lips around wanton flesh. It’s sweet, sweeter than normal, and Erwin pulls off with a slick pop, quelling Levi’s whines of protest by rubbing the pads of two fingers against the firm nub of Levi’s prostate, grinning as he dissolves into the sheets again.

“Pineapple?” he asks, knowing all too well what the answer will be; Levi’s recycling bin is all but overflowing with the empty tins. Levi whimpers, breathless, nodding, and gnawing on his lip in eager anticipation as he chances a glance down to find Erwin’s mouth hovering over his cock again. “You planned this, didn’t you, greedy boy?”

Levi shudders at the words, at the tone of pepper and honey layering Erwin’s syllables. Erwin isn’t expecting an answer, and Levi chokes back a groan as Erwin presses the flat of his tongue to the head, his fingers spreading and stretching; Levi does his level best to clench down around them, to take pleasure from them in all the ways Erwin might allow him to.

“How many weeks has it been now?” Erwin asks, damp strands of gold brushing against the swell of Levi’s hip as he leans down to bite crimson crescents into Levi’s thighs again, laddering up the skin. “Answer me.”

“Th – ah – three, sir,” Levi whispers, a blush staining his face with scarlet.

“And were you a good boy while I was away on business?” Erwin asks, watching with amusement as Levi’s cock twitches eagerly beneath his scrutiny, weeping pearly fluid, anxious for his touch again.

“Yes,” Levi gasps, nodding furiously as Erwin sets up a slow, languid rhythm, his fingers rubbing, circling, brushing up against his prostate. “I have, sir,” he agrees, his mouth falling slack around a moan as Erwin pulls his fingers out, slicks them with another generous coating of lube, and slots them back in. Three this time. Fuller, and Levi wants the stretch and pleasure pain of the burn to go on forever.

“That’s excellent to hear,” Erwin murmurs. Another kiss to the head of Levi’s cock, and Levi pinches his lips together, white. “Such a good boy,” he whispers, warm breath tingling to pool heated in Levi’s belly. “And you know what good boys get, now don’t you?”

“Prizes?” Levi asks, his breath catching in his throat, daring to hope. His balls ache, three weeks gone, so hard and so desperate to come that he’s entertaining the idea of disobeying, of being naughty just this once.

But Erwin doesn’t give him room to muse over it. His fingers have started to stroke faster now, massaging firmly against Levi’s prostate, and Levi tastes the slight twinge of blood as he bites at the inside of his cheek and tries not to come. “That’s right, sweetness, good boys get prizes. And you’ve been extra, extra good.” Erwin bites roughly into the pillow of Levi’s inner thigh, nearly hard enough to draw blood, and Levi cries out in surprise, in pain that only makes the pleasure racing in sparks up and down his spine all the more potent. God, but he can’t keep up, it’s too much and he’s too sensitive, every agonizing hour of Erwin’s absence scented with a subtle lust that flares into full fruition now beneath his touch.

Erwin stops just as Levi’s about to release his stinging lip from between his teeth and beg for his orgasm. He falls back against the sheets, shoulder blades digging into the mattress, sobs for air punctuated with delicate whines and half-hearted tugs against the silky scarves around his wrists.

“What do you think?” Erwin asks, and Levi glances down hazily, vision glossed with tears that gather thick on his eyelashes. Erwin’s eyes are electric, shattering him with their piercing gaze, and Levi struggles to find his words again. “One for each week, how does that sound, darling?”

And, oh, it’s more than he dared to hope, and he sinks back into the pillows with a near manic grin. “Yes, yes, yes,” he whispers, all too aware that he’s babbling. “Thank you, Erwin, thank you so much –“

His gratitude dissolves into breathy huffs that dissolve into moans that dissolve into sobs as Erwin’s fingers stroke him from the inside out, hot breath against his cock, just this shy of touching, and he quivers, squirms, writhes under Erwin’s ministrations. When he comes, it’s almost violent, almost painful, almost terrifying in its intensity as he cries out brokenly and spurts thick ropes of silver across Erwin’s lips and his abdomen.

When he opens his eyes again, his breath rattling hoarse in his lungs, he finds Erwin licking at his lips in contemplation. The sight sends a soft flush of heat prickling through the aftershocks, and, greedy that he is, he wants more and more and more, whatever Erwin is willing to give him.

“That’s one,” Erwin murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Levi’s cock, grinning at the shiver that traces its way up Levi’s spine. He wraps a possessive hand around Levi’s cock, a low chuckle as Levi whines and tries to squirm away, sensitive now, a gasp spilling from swollen lips as Erwin slides his fingers out, clenching around the emptiness. Erwin’s fingers walk up Levi’s abdomen, smearing come across his skin. They trail up to tweak at rosy nipples, dusky like bruises across Levi’s skin, bitten and sucked to the flush already. He taps his fingers against Levi’s pursed lips, and Levi sighs, slack, relaxed, opening his mouth to taste himself, sweet against his tongue. Erwin watches, intoxicated, as Levi’s tongue wraps around his fingers, sandpaper smooth against his skin, slicking between the digits with soft, filthy sounds that have Erwin’s cock, still trapped in his jeans, pulsing with excitement.

But he’s patient, always has been. And as much as he’d like to feel the trembling tightness of Levi around him, three weeks absence making him all the greedier, there’s something else he wants to try first.

He tugs his fingers out of Levi’s mouth, thumb tracing the bitten slick swell of Levi’s lower lips, and Levi strains forward for his fingers again, his cock filling slowly but steadily in Erwin’s other hand. He tugs against the scarves, the headboard creaking with every pull, and as Erwin sits up, he casts a cursory glance to where Levi’s wrists are reddening from the strain, eyebrows knotted with worry.

“Still feeling alright?” he asks, reaching up to massage the sore circlets around Levi’s wrists with his thumbs. Levi whines at the loss of Erwin’s hand around his cock, stares hungrily at the bulge in the crotch of Erwin’s jeans as he nods absentmindedly, thoughts flashing into the future for if – when? Well, he’s always been optimistic – Erwin’s cock will slot into him, thick and heavy and filling in a way that he’s missed sorely.

“Hm, Lee?” Erwin asks, and he drags his reluctant attention up to Erwin’s face. “Use your words, darling.”

He swallows, his mouth dry. “Yeah,” he breathes. “I’m fine.” Erwin smiles, delighted, and rewards him with a kiss that leaves him breathless and aching for more. “Please,” he whispers, lips trembling as Erwin pulls away. “May I have more?”

“Of course, love,” Erwin replies, smiling at the way Levi’s lips part in anticipation. “Be patient for a bit. I’ve bought you something I think you’ll enjoy.”

Erwin can feel the heat of Levi’s gaze on his back as he stands up, the mattress springs squeaking softly, and turns to the half-open suitcase on the floor. Shirtsleeves and pant legs and lengths of silken ties spill out of the confines of the luggage, and he rifles through the cloths, textures and fabrics passing through his hands until his fingers bump against the firm curve of a package he’s wrapped away beneath the smart folds and creases of his dress shirts.

“Here we are, then,” he murmurs, straightening up. Levi strains to see. “I’ll just go and clean this. Don’t miss me too much.”

* * *

 

Levi’s lathered himself into a frenzy by the time Erwin comes back from washing and carefully drying the toy he purchased in Paris, leaving his jeans pooling in a puddle of denim on the tile of the bathroom floor. He likes to plan ahead.

It’s gleams a deep cobalt, catching the light as he shifts it from hand to hand, its solid weight and velvet touch silicone smooth in his grasp.

“What’s that?” Levi asks, his expression hungry, greedy, wanton.

“Shush, love,” Erwin murmurs, reaching for the bottle of lube half-buried in the sheets. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

Levi falls silent, his eyes bright with anticipation as Erwin slicks lube over the toy’s deep blue surface. His cock twitches eager between his legs, hard again quickly in a way that has him remembering twenty-three, high stamina and higher libidos, and the age of lazy summer days spent with limbs tangled together in the sheets.

He parts his legs without prompting, ignoring Erwin’s grin, and holds his breath as Erwin nudges the curved length of the toy in until the flared base settles firmly in place and its heavy weight rests against his prostate in a way that has Levi squirming, unsure whether to twitch forward or back.

Then, much to his surprise, Erwin leaves the toy where it is, hooking a leg over Levi’s waist and all but straddling him as he leans forward to press his forehead against Levi’s. Damp gold mixes with equally damp obsidian as Erwin’s fingers curl into the gaps between Levi’s. His lips ghost over Levi’s, nibbling delicate at the swollen swell of Levi’s mouth, tasting in a way that he’s only been able to imagine for the past three weeks.

“Erwin?” Levi whispers as he breaks for air. “Is it – is it supposed to feel good?” His tone is confused, his eyebrows knotted in concern, and Erwin almost wants to laugh.

“Ah, you’re right, silly me,” he says, pulling away and reaching back to depress a button at the base of the toy. The low sound of vibrations starts up, and Levi stiffens underneath him, a gasp tearing its way from his throat as the muscles of his legs tense, his hips bucking up and the firm warmth of his cock nudging against Erwin’s thigh. Erwin grants him precisely one stroke, firm from the base to the tip, a thumb rubbing delicately around the head, before he leans forward again and slots his now-damp hand into Levi’s again.

Levi’s kisses grow slack, pleasure trembling its way up his spine again as the toy massages against his prostate, whimpers and sobs lost against Erwin’s mouth. He whines, breathless, sloppy, as Erwin’s tongue nudges its way into his mouth, Erwin’s fingers squeezing gently between his own, and his eyes drift closed as he gives himself up. Aching, Levi shivers and moans, his voice trembling in his throat, hips twitching fruitlessly, held down by Erwin’s weight, grinding up to revel in whatever friction he can draw from the cleft of Erwin’s ass, still encased in silky boxer briefs that drag deliciously against his weeping cock.

Like this, Levi can feel the heavy heat of Erwin’s covered cock resting against his abdomen. Like this, Levi can feel the way Erwin’s thighs clench and relax, clench and relax, straddling him. Like this, Levi feels wanted, feels needed, feels loved in a way he’s missed.

“Open your eyes.”

Eyelashes flutter open, teary grey swells peering into the calm waves of a summer sea, Erwin’s forehead pressed against his own, and lips so close and too far away all at the same time. “Let me see you when you come. All of you.”

Levi shudders, struggling to keep his eyes open as the toy rubs deliciously against his insides, the vibrations strong and just this side of overwhelming. He aches for Erwin’s touch, but he’s drowning in Erwin’s gaze, so much better than the blue pixelated image through an overseas Skype call, so much better than SnapChats and texted photos saying he’s thinking of him.

“Erwin,” he gasps, the word shuddering out of him. “I, I think I’m going to come.” Pleasure wracks his body in spasms, breathless and aching, and Erwin drinks in the sight greedily.

“Good,” Erwin murmurs, one of his thumbs stroking up against the side of Levi’s index finger. “Whenever you’re ready, darling.” Levi’s eyes drift closed again, tears squeezing out from beneath his eyelashes, and Erwin tuts in disapproval, nibbling at the underside of Levi’s jaw, clenched tight to hold back his sounds. “But none of that now, you hear? Look at me.”

Levi forces his eyes open, forces his jaw to relax, and moans and sobs spill unbidden from his mouth as he shivers his way through his second orgasm, cock jerking desperately as he paints the backs of Erwin’s thighs with white. His fingers curl in Erwin’s, tight, tighter, tightest, as he clenches around the toy and rides the cresting waves of pleasure for as long as the vibrations will let him.

Once the last aftershocks have broken against the shores of his body, Erwin reaches down to nudge the toy off, to nudge it out of him and place it on the nightstand.

“That’s two, then, lovely,” Erwin informs him, leaning down to press a kiss against Levi’s slack lips. Levi’s head lolls back against the pillows, melting into the sheets. “Let’s get you a drink of water, hmm?”

Levi nods, his head heavy, his tongue thick in his mouth. Erwin pats at his cock tenderly, and he whines halfheartedly, twitching away as best as his leaden limbs will allow. With a chuckle, Erwin makes his way out of the room, and Levi watches from under his eyelids as Erwin leaves, smiling giddily at the way streaks of white mar the backs of Erwin’s golden thighs.

Erwin returns a few minutes later, a glass of iced water in hand. He holds the rim of the glass to Levi’s lips, his other hand cupping the back of Levi’s head, threading through damp silky strands, to hold it up so he can sip at the water without spilling it all over himself. The water burns a satisfying chill through his throat, pooling cool in his stomach.

“You good?” Erwin asks, smiling. Levi nods, returning the smile as best he can with features that seem to have melted into taffy, nerveless and slack. “You tired?”

“A bit,” Levi mumbles, licking his lips. Another glass of water would be nice, but his attention’s been caught again by the silky bulge at Erwin’s crotch, and he thinks that having the solid weight and heat of it inside him might be even better. “I’m not young anymore.”

“A shame,” Erwin agrees, setting the glass on the nightstand. The ice cubes clink inside. “You just lie there and look pretty. I’ll do all the work.”

“Mm,” Levi murmurs, watching with interest as Erwin wriggles his way out of his underwear and drops it unceremoniously over the side of the bed to puddle silk on the floor. “God, Erwin, your cock.”

Erwin laughs in response, reaching down to give his sorely neglected cock a loose, languid stroke, rubbing at the head with the flat of his hand to smear pearly fluid across his skin. “It’s missed you, too,” he informs Levi as he pops open the bottle of lube, slicks himself up with a few deliciously indulgent strokes that have him moaning. “You were all I could think about during the tech conference in Nice. Imagining you all spread out in bed, hands fisted in the sheets, your face flushed, sobbing. God. I missed you, Lee.”

“I missed you, too –“ The rest of Levi’s reply is lost somewhere in the rustling of the sheets as Erwin repositions himself between Levi’s legs, hooking one of Levi’s knees over the crook of his elbow. With his other hand splayed across Levi’s abdomen, Erwin slowly slots himself in, Levi’s soft gasp spilling into a drawn-out whine as he fills him full of himself.

His hands have gone limp above him, his fingers twitching every so often, but he’s stopped tugging against the scarves. Now is not the time for desperation, and the slow, languid pace of Erwin’s thrusts are an unspoken indication that they’ve transitioned from the wild, desperate inferno of fucking to the slow steady burn of making love. It threatens to melt Levi from the inside out, with every scorching thrust that has the head of Erwin’s cock nudging against his prostate, and against his better wishes, Levi’s cock twitches with interest, slowly starts to fill.

Erwin chuckles in amusement. “Good boy,” he murmurs, fondly, letting Levi’s legs fall open around him as he reaches for Levi’s cock. It’s just this side of painful, now, and Levi squirms in Erwin’s hold. Erwin leans forward with the next thrust to capture Levi’s mouth with his own, grinding deep and steady into him as he swallows Levi’s moans.

He wraps a hand around the slender, kiss-riddled column of Levi’s throat, squeezing delicately, just this side of dangerous, and Levi swallows roughly as Erwin’s thumb presses up against his pulse, which has started to beat a staccato through his body.

“This good?” Erwin asks, the words vibrating through Levi’s lips, and he nods frantically, nibbling at Erwin’s mouth, asking for more.

“Please,” he whispers, and the look Erwin gives him – equal parts proud, affectionate, and hungry - when he pulls away sends a flush of ecstatic happiness through Levi’s soul.

“You’ve got it, sweetheart. Wait for me this time, okay?” Erwin asks, and his fingers curl tight around Levi’s neck, curl tight around Levi’s cock, as he resumes his thrusts, his hips rolling forward to bottom out with every movement. Levi sips at the air, nodding, tries not to moan too much, but Erwin’s thumb is rubbing at the head of his cock, smearing sticky fluid back into the skin, and he whines, strangled, as pleasure flushes trembling through his body.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he sobs, eyes pressed closed, tears squeezing out to trail down the sharp planes of his cheekbones. “Erwin,” he chokes out, whispered pleas burbling from his throat, pushed out with every thrust. “Erwin, please, please.” Oh, God, one more thrust, one more stroke, here it is, yes, yes, yes -

Erwin’s fingers curl tight around the base of Levi’s cock, and Levi cries out with what little air he has, sobbing frantic and throwing himself against the scarves as his cock jerks desperate in Erwin’s grasp, denied.

“Not yet, darling,” Erwin murmurs, letting the hand around Levi’s throat loosen the tiniest bit. Levi gasps wildly at the newly rediscovered air, writhing in the sheets. “Almost. Just wait a bit more.”

“I can’t,” Levi sobs, rolling his hips frantically into Erwin’s, all but wailing as Erwin’s cock grinds against his prostate. Sore, aching, he wants to come and have it over with. “I can’t, Erwin, please, I can’t.”

Erwin stills for a moment, waiting for Levi’s safe word. It doesn’t come, and slowly, steadily, Erwin resumes his thrusts, rough and delicious as he settles his weight against Levi’s throat again.

Levi’s sobs turn into gasps and trembling whispered pleas as he surrenders himself to Erwin’s whims. Pleasure jolts electric through him with every thrust, and he squeezes around Erwin with what little energy he has left, in the hopes that maybe he’ll be allowed to come sooner rather than later.

Erwin groans, squeezing rough around Levi’s throat as his head falls forward. Levi can’t draw breath, and his vision starts to swim white and black speckles around the edges, but he’s grinning desperate and teary as Erwin’s cock jerks inside him, spilling molten heat. Erwin’s fingers fall slack around him, and he draws barely enough breath for a hoarse wail as he comes again, barely a dribble of come to dab at Erwin’s fingers.

He’s all but asleep when Erwin pulls out, his eyes lidded heavy and exhaustion taking up root in his body. Erwin reaches up to pick apart the knots of the scarves, and his hands fall to the pillows, wrists red-ringed and sore even as Erwin picks one hand up to massage away the stiffness and press kisses to the palm.

“Thank you, Erwin,” he slurs, drifting away as Erwin brushes damp strands of dark hair away from his forehead. “Love you forever.”

“Love you, too,” Erwin whispers, pressing a kiss to Levi’s knuckles, the gold of Levi’s ring smooth against his lips.

 

 


End file.
